


His Sister's Exes

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Meliorn, Alpha Raphael, Alpha Simon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Raphael, Bottom Jace, Bottom Simon, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Jace, Pining, Polyamory, Slash, Top Meliorn, Top Simon, Touch Starved Jace, who likes to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Izzy and Jace had always joked about having similar tastes. After the war, Jace finds himself falling for Isabelle's exes – Meliorn, Raphael and Simon, who are by now a mated triad.
Relationships: Meliorn/Jace Wayland, Meliorn/Raphael Santiago, Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Meliorn, Simon Lewis/Meliorn/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170011
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202





	His Sister's Exes

Shadowhunters || Jimonaeliorn || His Sister's Exes || Jimonaeliorn || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – His Sister's Exes

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, f/f

Main Pairing: Raphael/Meliorn/Simon/Jace

Side Pairings: Maia/Izzy, Meliorn/Izzy (past), Raph/Izzy (past), Simon/Izzy (past), Jace/Maia (past)

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago, Meliorn, Isabelle Lightwood, Maia Roberts

Summary: Izzy and Jace had always joked about having similar tastes. After the war, Jace finds himself falling for Isabelle's exes – Meliorn, Raphael and Simon, who are by now a mated triad.

**His Sister's Exes**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

As teenagers, Izzy and Jace had always joked about having the same taste in alphas. There had been a lot of calling dibs required when they went out to a bar or a club together. They liked to compliment each other on their good taste, sometimes they turned it into a fair and square competition – whoever got the alpha's attention first, won, no hard feelings.

When Izzy had gotten together with Meliorn, Jace had seen the appeal. Of course he had, even if they didn't have the same taste, he had _eyes_ and Meliorn was objectively gorgeous. But Jace never really interacted with the Seelie Realm, so this one had happened with Jace mostly unaware until it was an actual thing. And then it had all broken apart during the war. And Jace felt bad for his sister, because he knew she had genuinely cared for Meliorn, it had been the closest to an actual _relationship_ that she had ever gotten – much like Jace, she was more for casual hook-ups than commitment. But something about the way the Seelie couldn't lie had charmed Isabelle in particular and made her return more often, open up more than she would have otherwise. But the way things had turned out during the war, it just left no room for a relationship between them.

After Meliorn, there had been Raphael. Things with Raphael were more complicated than, well, anything, really. Jace knew her feelings for him had been genuine, but they were muddled with the addiction, the venom that had brought them together first. And while trying to get sober, it hadn't been good for either of them to be with the other. And even afterward, there was too much temptation laced into their interactions. Jace knew that they harbored no ill-feelings toward each other and had come to be friends, even, but he also knew that Raphael would always be a big what if for Isabelle, because under different circumstances, they could have been great.

That relationship was followed by Simon, who Jace would consider another big what if for Isabelle, because with them, the timing just wasn't right. Simon had only just gotten out of his relationship with Maia and Isabelle was still dealing with the recovery and the break-up with Raphael. They had been each other's rebounds, even though Jace was fairly sure that, if things had been different, the two of them could have worked pretty well. After a few weeks of consoling each other and finding solace and comfort in each other, the two decided that they were better off as friends.

Isabelle's current love-story involved Jace's ex. Maia Roberts. Well, 'ex' might be a bit of a stretch. What Jace and Maia had had never been a love-story, it was a story of convenience and _lust_. A series of hook-ups. They were good, the two of them had worked well together in bed, but... that had been it. Theirs was a too complicated story to work out long-term.

This was where Jace and Isabelle's shared taste came into play. Here, Isabelle was, dating Jace's ex. And here Jace was... pining for Izzy's exes.

While Isabelle was with Simon, her two other exes had found together. It was a bit ironic, because the thing that had first made Raphael and Meliorn bond were their affections for Isabelle. Both missed her, both had regrets about how their relationship had gone and more so how it had ended. During Downworlder Cabinet meetings, they bonded and grew closer and closer and, by the time the war ended and they celebrated victory, the two were actually dating.

The aftermath of the war was what changed things. Isabelle and Clary prepared for the parabatai-ceremony and were by now leading the Institute side by side, what with Alec being busy as a consul. He still lived in New York, he couldn't possibly abandon his parabatai this shortly after everything Jace had been through, but he was also following his dreams.

Jace? He... had no dreams to follow. For now, he had his recovery to follow. After _everything_ , he really needed to focus on his own mental health. He stepped aside, took the time to focus on himself. He did train Simon though, because doing _nothing_ aside from therapy was not his thing either. And while training Simon, he _bonded_ with Simon – they became friends.

They became friends and Jace got a front-row seat to how he got together with Meliorn and Raphael. Simon confided in him, telling him that he had had a crush on Raphael for a while now, and that Meliorn had flirted with him before too and he _kind of_ liked them both. Raphael was trying to forge a better relationship with Simon, in a professional setting, considering that Simon was now the new clan-leader. Growing closer, they fell for each other.

And Jace was there, on the outside, looking in. Watching how Simon, Raphael and Meliorn got together. They were gorgeous together. They were also a bit odd together. The awkward nerd, the suave gentleman and the mischievous seducer. Each had their own appeal and Jace was pining for all three of them. He had always felt attracted to more than one person, it was just attraction. This... This was _more_. Raphael was so charming, Meliorn had flustered him in Edom, cheekily flirting with him despite already being with Raphael, and then there was Simon.

Simon, on whom Jace may have had a crush for months now. The nerd was charming in his own way, so sweet and actually funny even though Jace would never admit that aloud. At first, Jace was too much in denial about having actual feelings for someone, then Simon was with Clary, _then_ Simon was with Maia, then with Izzy and, well, now he was with Raphael and Meliorn. The guy barely took a breather between relationships, when was Jace supposed to confess there?

And now Simon, Raphael and Meliorn were a very gorgeous triad of alphas. And, as the one in charge of Downworlder meetings, Jace got to regularly see them all together. Leading the meetings was one of the few duties Jace took – he couldn't step back _entirely_ , he needed work.

Jace watched with longing eyes the gentle exchanges between Meliorn and Simon. Simon would absentmindedly play with Meliorn's hair and Meliorn would caress Simon at random – run his hands over Simon's arms, his thigh, whatever he could reach whenever he was close.

"Okay. I think that's all for today", sighed Jace distractedly.

Meliorn and Simon had their little fingers linked as both their hands were on the table. Why were they so... soft? They were alphas. Alphas were supposed to be tough and rough, _especially_ with each other. But they? They were like this with each other? And Jace's mind – Jace's touch-starved mind – couldn't help but imagine them being so gentle with him. Late at night, alone in his room, he liked to imagine it, liked to think about someone playing with his hair, caressing him, _holding him_.

He continued staring at them longingly as Simon and Meliorn got up and turned toward the door, where Isabelle and Raphael were just entered the room, engaged in conversation. The two stopped when they reached Simon and Meliorn and the two joined the conversation. It was nice that Izzy still got along so well with her exes. Jace sighed as he watched how Raphael slotted in between Meliorn and Simon, gently kissing each of their cheeks.

"Someone needs something", noted Maia in a low, dark voice.

She got up from her spot and then sat down on the desk, right on front of Jace. Blinking slowly, he turned to look at her and she – she reached out to pat his cheek and when he leaned into the comforting, warm touch, keening softly, she ran her hand up the side of his face and into his hair. Her nails scraped his scalp, slowly gathering up the golden-blonde hair and balling a fist at the back of his head, tugging _hard_. Jace, not just touch-starved but also really horny and starved for an alpha, moaned in a drawn-out manner, eyes fluttering closed as his head tilted back.

"You know, I was half... joking", stated Maia a bit startled. "I just meant to _tease_ you, but boy, you really are alpha-starved, huh. When was the last time you had an alpha's attention?"

He narrowed his eyes, knowing it was not very effective considering his cheeks were flushed, pupils probably blown and he was still baring his neck for the alpha. It wasn't about sex. It was about contact, comfort, in whatever way the omega needed. For some, submission, for others sex, mostly just... cuddling, holding. It depended on the nature of the relationship they had to the alpha – parental, siblings, friends, lovers. Whatever their relationship was, omegas generally needed some form of physical comfort. The thing was, Jace wasn't really... close to many alphas. Magnus had provided him with that comfort while they had lived together, mostly because Jace was Alec's parabatai and also an omega living with Magnus. With Maia, he had found a different kind of comfort, as well as submission. She was _good_ at that, not just comfort but also taking him out of his own head, taking him down. He craved it, craved it even more the longer he was left pining for three very handsome and charming alphas.

"Izzy, tell your girlfriend not to sexually harass Jace at work", demanded Simon distressed.

Jace blinked lazily, surprised to find the vampire right at his side, glaring pointedly at Maia. Maia smiled amused as she let go of Jace's hair, though the blonde couldn't help but whine and instinctively follow her hand. He liked his hair being played with, or tugged. Jace flushed even more, trying not to look at Simon. This was embarrassing.

"I didn't know he was _this_ alpha-starved", countered Maia bemused.

She crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her head as she stared at Jace in the most judgmental way possible. Isabelle was grinning amused as she draped herself over her werewolf girlfriend, nosing Maia's neck and looking at Jace over Maia's shoulder.

"It's alright, corazon", assured Raphael gently, taking Simon's hand, but looking at Jace. "You've never seen an alpha-starved omega before, mh?"

"...Huh?", grunted Simon confused, looking from Raphael to Jace and then to Maia.

"When an alpha doesn't have contact with an omega for too long, they get very... aggressive and brutal", supplied Meliorn. "You've seen _that_ before. For omegas, it's the same, but... different."

"Yeah, I've always found an alpha to cozy up with. So does Clary – she gets a lot of comfort from Luke. Jace got his platonic comfort from Magnus for a while, but...", added Isabelle casually, turning toward her brother. "I guess since Magnus left... And since you've been... laying off the one-night-stands, I'm guessing that wasn't a source of comfort either."

"What does comfort mean? Jace just flat-out moaned and now you talk about Luke and Clary and about Jace and Magnus, I am so confused", grunted Simon, blinking rapidly.

"It's a form of being touch-starved", explained Maia with a roll of her eyes. "It doesn't _have_ to be sexual, but it _can_. It's all about... well, touch and comfort, whatever form that may take."

Jace glowered annoyed as he was the center of attention of the remaining Downworlder cabinet – thankfully Lorenzo had quickly rushed off as soon as Jace had ended the meeting so he could seek out his own Shadowhunter. Jace shifted a little, growing more uncomfortable with all the alphas surrounding him like that – Maia, Raphael, Simon, Meliorn, in a circle around him.

"Oh. Uh. Okay. So, why did you not come to me?", asked Simon curiously. "I mean, we're friends now, right. I'm an alpha! If I can... literally hug it better... I totally will."

Jace offered a crooked half-smile at that and wanted to decline right away, just to be interrupted by a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing in a reassuring manner. He turned his head to look at Raphael. The vampire seemed to be dissecting him with his eyes. It was unnerving.

"You've been taking better care of you in other aspects, why... not in this?", asked Raphael.

Jace gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes, turning away from the intense vampire. He startled when there were fingers gently tracing the fringe of his hair. As he tilted his head up, he looked directly into Meliorn's eyes. The Seelie had one eyebrow raised.

"Jace", drawled Meliorn in that slightly teasing tone. "Answer the question."

Narrowing his eyes, Jace bared his teeth at them on instinct. Too many alphas crowding in on him. They backed off slowly, looking a little startled by his reaction. He was alpha-starved, what made them think he would react favorable to such a threatening situation?

"Jace", whispered Isabelle softly, looking concerned. "We're not... trying to gang up on you. We're just... worried about you. We're your friends, aren't we?"

Simon offered the saddest puppy-dog eyes at that. They were friends. Jace had bonded with Meliorn in Edom and ever since, they had grown closer and become friends. He was even on very good terms with Raphael. But this wasn't about _friendship_ , this was about his _feelings_ for them.

"I'm used to getting it through, you know, hook-ups. Then I stopped having hook-ups because they were a 'bad coping mechanism'. I can't fix _everything_ ", muttered Jace frustrated.

"No one's blaming you, Jace!", assured Simon hastily. "Look, we just... We wanna _help_ you, alright? Because we're _friends_. You... can come to us if you need something, anything, okay?"

Well, that was factually wrong. _Anything_. Jace had a whole list of things he wanted from Simon, Raphael and Meliorn that he was most definitely not going to get, even if he asked oh-so nicely.

"Right, I'll just... ring the doorbell at Dumort and ask for hugs", snorted Jace incredulously.

"Good, so we're agreed on that then", nodded Raphael pleased, smirking as he just ignored the sarcasm. "You are always welcome at Dumort, Jace."

Jace wanted to argue, but he couldn't. What was he supposed to say...? No, thanks for the free help, despite us being friends. Because that part was true. They were friends. It would be a sign of distrust if he couldn't even get a hug from his _friends_. And he couldn't really address the actual problem at hand. The fact that he wanted more than just a hug.

"...Thanks", grunted Jace gruffly, turning away a bit.

"You are _so_ tsundere", snickered Simon teasingly.

"Don't use your weird nerd-insults on me", warned Jace pointedly.

"It's not a-", huffed Simon before he gave up. "Never mind. Just... come over, or call, when you need something, okay? Besides, we _are_ an alpha-triad. So like... we could totally use some omega-comfort too, right? That's how that works, right?"

"It is, beloved", confirmed Meliorn, looking fondly at Simon.

/break\

Simon groaned and buried his face in Meliorn's neck. The Seelie smiled as he ran his fingers through Simon's hair and down his spine, making his vampire shudder softly.

"Jace is really getting to you, corazon", noted Raphael in the corner.

He sat on the arm-chair, watching the bed. While he himself didn't enjoy participating in sex, he enjoyed watching his mates. The way their bodies moved against each other, they looked so beautiful together. Meliorn's hand running up Simon's thigh, hooking his leg over Meliorn's shoulder as he rolled his hips slowly, fucking Simon in a drawn-out manner, the way all three of them enjoyed it the most. Raphael liked the little noises Simon would make when he'd have to wait for his orgasm, when Meliorn took his time like this. Meliorn caught as many of those little noises with his mouth, gently kissing Simon. This time, Simon made a frustrated sound.

"He flat-out _moaned_ because Maia _tugged his hair_ ", hissed Simon irritated.

"Yes, and standing next to you, I could smell just how much that got to you", hummed Meliorn.

He smiled mischievously before kissing Simon again. The fingers of his free hand wrapped around Simon's cock, gently massaging it. Groaning hoarsely, Simon arched into his lover's touch.

"It's not entirely my fault!", exclaimed Simon with a small pout. "I blame all the sparring."

"You mean the rolling around on the ground, half-naked and sweaty, with the omega you like?", drawled Meliorn bemused. "I can't possibly imagine how."

"Oh, shut up, Mel", grumbled Simon. "I have been pinned by you afterward before, because you decided to lounge around and watch us spar and I totally know it's not just me who turns you on."

"He's gorgeous", hummed Meliorn, kissing along Simon's chest. "You're gorgeous together."

"Meliorn is right", agreed Raphael in a low voice. "You two _are_ gorgeous together. You two _would_ be very gorgeous together right here, in our bed..."

"That, I'd like to watch too", noted Meliorn. "Or join. Or both."

He smiled as he kissed Simon deeply, thrusting just in the right angle to send Simon over the edge. The vampire moaned as he collapsed onto the bed and rode out his orgasm until Meliorn also came. Simon hummed softly as Meliorn rolled over to lay next to him, carefully pulling the vampire up against himself. Smiling, Simon buried his face in Meliorn's chest.

"Why do you think he let himself get... alpha-starved?", asked Simon after a few minutes.

"I'm not sure", started Raphael as he got up to join his mates. "Perhaps he really just... was stretched too thin in trying to take care of himself that this one side slipped his mind."

"I think he was too proud to ask for help", offered Meliorn. "He's not very good at that. At being honest with himself, or others, about his feelings. It's why bonding with him in Edom was such an interesting experience, having him unable to lie for a change. It... showed me the appeal."

"Well, you were _late_ to the party. Been seeing that appeal for a while", huffed Simon.

Raphael smiled bemused as he kissed the top of Simon's head. "We are aware. You've been mooning over him the longest. It's... why I was genuinely surprised you took Mel and me up on our offer for a date, instead of pursuing Jace yourself..."

"He needed time to himself, to deal with all the stuff that happened. He didn't need a love-sick puppy-dog alpha and trying to deal with a romantic relationship", argued Simon. "It'd have been selfish to be pushy there. I mean, damn. The identity crises _alone_ , but all that... torture and... stuff. The involuntary murders. I honestly don't know how the guy was still standing at the end."

For a moment, Simon paused, looking at his boyfriends. "But I'm not saying you guys are like... second place prizes or something. You're not my rebounds. I... _really_ like you both, a lot."

"You just also like him a lot", added Meliorn, exchanging a look with Raphael. "Well, I have to admit that ever since we've been to Edom together, I... have started to see the appeal too."

"The both of you, making me spend time with him... I have to say, I was opposed to it at first, but... the better I got to know him...", sighed Raphael. "I think he would be a good addition to us."

"Really?", asked Simon hopefully, peeking out over Meliorn's arm.

"I _saw_ the intense reaction you had to him yesterday and I... liked the sound he made too", mused Raphael. "I would like to see what kind of other sounds I could draw from him. And... yes, I have grown fond of him, even though I may have only started to 'play nice' for Isabelle and your sake."

"Izzy", whispered Simon, furrowing his brows. "I wonder how well _she_ would take this. I mean, he's her brother and... uh... we're kind of... all her exes?"

"Isabelle is very open-minded, I'm sure she will mostly find this amusing", guessed Meliorn. "Besides, isn't she currently dating Jace's ex-girlfriend, who is _also_ your ex-girlfriend?"

"...Right. That. You know, one day, I'm gonna make a relationship-wall with yarn, who was with whom and stuff", grunted Simon a bit amused.

Raphael smiled to himself as he kissed Meliorn's neck, the three of them settling in together.

/break\

Jace smiled amused as he watched Simon just collapse on the floor, panting breathlessly. "You're a vampire, you don't even _need_ to breath. Also, you're... a vampire. You shouldn't be this exhausted after sparing. I'm barely warmed up, you're dead on your feet."

"That... That is not my fault", gasped Simon out, pointing at Jace. "You're literally a super-human! You're like a real-life super-soldier. You're Captain America. I stand no chance."

Rolling his eyes, Jace sat down next to the vampire, booping his nose with the stick they had used for sparring. "You need to work on your stamina. _How_ have your two alpha mates not... helped... you work on your stamina? If I had two hot alphas, my stamina would have increased _a lot_."

Simon sputtered and stared at him wide-eyed. "I—It isn't like _that_! I mean. I do have two really hot alphas, but... Raph isn't really into sex, you know. And the Seelie Realm regularly steals Meliorn because they're still figuring out who is supposed to lead them now. Urgh."

"What does 'not into sex' mean...?", asked Jace confused, tilting his head.

"He's ace – asexual. But like, the kind who don't like engaging in sex. There's people who are asexual and still enjoy engaging in sex, but Raph doesn't really like it", replied Simon with a shrug.

"...Huh." Jace grunted curiously, watching Simon.

"You wanna cuddle?", asked Simon out of the blue, spreading his arms.

"...What?", asked Jace stunned.

"I mean. You still have that whole... alpha-starvedness going on, right? And here I am, all alpha, all sprawled out, definitely in no condition to move. Also you've like been leaning closer and closer _and closer_ ever since I laid down", pointed Simon out, grinning amused.

Jace caught himself, realizing that he really had been inching closer toward Simon the whole time they had talked. "I.. don't... Go home and cuddle your boyfriends, Si."

"But you see, they're all the way at home and you are right here and... you heard me about that whole alpha-starvedness, right? Like? I am pretty sure since the cabinet meeting you haven't sought out any alpha pals to hang out with and do whatever, right?"

"First of all, starvedness isn't a word, Lewis", sighed Jace pointedly. "And I'm fine..."

Simon narrowed his eyes at him before slowly sitting up and reaching out for Jace. A hand carefully cupped Jace's cheek and the blonde immediately leaned into it with the smallest, little sound. So desperate and pleased at the same time. It made Simon blink amused, a teasing smirk on his lips.

"Yeah? Fine you say?", asked Simon, rubbing his thumb over Jace's cheek. "C'mon. I mean, if you're _uncomfortable_ being that close to me... I... I totally get it. It's fine. But I just... wanna... offer. The help. If you want it. Tell me if you don't and I'll stop asking about it, okay?"

Now, Jace had to look away. He didn't want Simon to feel as though Jace didn't feel comfortable around him. The problem was just... how much he wanted this. How much he wanted Simon. Closing his eyes, Jace took a deep breath and then laid down next to Simon, close to him. The vampire froze up and watched, curiously. At least until the blonde was finally, comfortably snuggled up against him, face resting on Simon's chest, his hand on the vampire's stomach.

"You reek like sweat", grumbled Jace, wiggling his nose.

"So do you, so I guess we're a match", declared Simon cheerfully.

He wrapped his arm around Jace's shoulders, pulling him closer. He ran his fingers gently over Jace's upper arm, making the omega shudder. And then there was a sound. A strange sound. Kind of like the purring of an animal...? Turning his head, Simon looked for the source, before he realized that _Jace_ was making the content purring-sound. Huh. So that was a thing omegas did...?

"So much denial and then you are _purring_ at me", teased Simon softly, smiling to himself.

"Shut up. Or I'll walk out of here", warned Jace pointedly, glaring at the alpha.

"Oh come on, just a bit of good-natured teasing", laughed Simon.

He turned his head to bury his nose in the golden hair, inhaling the omega's comforting scent deep. His eyes closed slowly as he felt himself relax fully. Huh. Raph and Mel had said that alphas craved comfort from an omega too. And while Simon had regular contact with Clary and Isabelle and Bat and just... casually received comfort from them, this was somehow different. Probably because Jace was the omega he was _currently_ really, really in love with.

"You good?", asked Simon softly, cracking an eye open. "Jace? ...Jace?"

"He's asleep, amor. Don't wake him, he looks like he can use it."

Startled, Simon turned toward his mate. Raphael approached them slowly, his eyes on them as though he was seeing something he liked very much. He smiled as he knelt down next to Simon to sit with them, gently caressing Simon's cheek in greeting.

"He—ey. What are you doing here?", asked Simon excitedly.

"I was... in the neighborhood and figured I'd pick you up from training. But it seems you are not yet ready to be picked up", noted Raphael, smiling bemused.

"...You were bored because Mel had to leave for the Seelie Court again this morning."

All he got in reply was another smile from Raphael. The older vampire was just as bad at being alone as Simon was, really. It was why they fit together so well and why they were both happy to have Meliorn. The three worked. And they would also work if there were four of them.

/break\

"Your hair is a mess."

Jace blinked a couple of times and wiped his long strands out of his face before turning around. In the door-way stood Meliorn, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Jace. Jace tucked the loose hair behind his ear. So the bobby-pins were not always holding up well when he was training and he had been going a bit hard today – he was building up more and more desire these days, ever since Simon had started to come for cuddles, either after training, or to visit Jace in his room. He _wanted_ the vampire and rolling around sweaty when sparring was one thing, but the cuddling now...? He felt antsy, he wanted something and he couldn't have it, so he had to work off that energy somehow. He glared when the hair slipped back to fall into his face again.

"I should probably get it cut", grunted Jace gruffly.

He hadn't gotten it cut since this whole mess had started, before the war. Slowly, he had outgrown his undercut and even after the war had ended, he had kind of just let it grow. Meliorn made a displeased sound as he approached Jace. When he reached the blonde, he paused.

"Don't do it. Your hair is beautiful. And there are easier ways to keep it out of your way. May I?"

"I... uh... sure?", replied Jace reluctantly, shrugging a little.

Meliorn rounded him to stand behind Jace. "Sit down. It'll be more comfortable if we sit."

Jace obeyed and then waited. He gasped a little when Meliorn started to run his fingers through his hair, just a couple of times, combing through Jace's hair to sort it out and removing all the bobby-pins. Tilting his head back, Jace enjoyed the caress. It was firm but gentle at the same time and so soothing. Meliorn started combing his hair with a comb that Jace guessed the Seelie must be carrying around with himself and then he started parting Jace's hair to braid it.

"There. That will hold you in any battle and... it suits you quite well."

Meliorn looked very pleased as Jace turned around. He carefully reached out himself to touch his hair, trace the braids Meliorn had made. For a moment, he waited, but then he grew too curious, so he turned to make his way to his room, aware of the Seelie following him to his room. There, Jace checked himself in the mirror, smiling to himself at the way the braids looked on him. His hair was longer, but not that long – it would have never reached all the way back to braid, so Meliorn had braided close on Jace's head, working the new strands in. It looked good on him.

"That... really does look good", noted Jace surprised. "Thanks, Mel. But, you know... I can't do that myself? For the next sparring, or the next mission."

"I'll be happy to do it for you, Jace", replied Meliorn with a smile.

The Seelie had gotten comfortable on Jace's bed, sitting there and watching Jace with amusement dancing in his eyes. All Jace could do was stare at the gorgeous alpha sitting on his bed like it was his. That was something Meliorn was good at; he could make anything look like it was his, just with his presence alone. Though that was a bit of a Seelie thing, really.

"Comfy?", asked Jace amused, raising his eyebrows.

"Mh. Our bed at the hotel is more comfortable and the sheets are higher quality. Raphael has _excellent_ taste", replied Meliorn as he brushed a hand over the sheets. "You should come see for yourself, Jace. I'm sure you would like it."

There was a teasing note in his voice as he stared at Jace and all Jace could do was stare at him in return. Shaking his head, Jace decided to sit down next to Meliorn.

"I don't think your mates are going to like you inviting random omegas into their bed."

"For one, you are hardly a 'random' omega, Jace", argued Meliorn. "And for another, Raphael was the one to extend the invitation, wasn't he? During the last cabinet meeting."

"He... invited me to the hotel. Not your bedroom", snorted Jace.

"That's _your_ interpretation of his words", countered Meliorn bemused. "How have you been? And don't lie to me. We both know I can get the truth out of you."

"I'm _fine_. Simon has... been very helpful", grunted Jace gruffly.

"Let me help you too", hummed Meliorn, opening his arms.

It was hard to resist the offer and he found himself leaning into the Seelie. He sighed contently when Meliorn wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. The two slowly laid down together and Jace curled together against the Seelie. It was really not good that the alphas were indulging him so much, he was only growing even more attached to them.

/break\

"If you need something more than this, you know you should have it."

Jace grumbled softly as he came out of his slumber. This afternoon had started off with him playing chess with Raphael and then he had gravitated to lay with his head on Raphael's lap, the vampire running his fingers through Jace's hair while Raphael read to him in a soft voice, a book that Raphael was currently reading. It didn't matter that Jace had missed the beginning, it was all about that lulling, soothing voice. Turning a little, Jace looked up at Raphael.

"Mh...?", grunted Jace sleepily, stretching up a little.

"You have been doing better recently, spending more time with... me and my mates... but you have been craving more than gentle comfort", pointed Raphael out. "The instance that brought us all here was you very much... reacting to Maia pulling your hair and you baring your neck to her. If there is more that you need, that you want... you shouldn't deny yourself that."

"I don't... I...", started Jace, voice wavering a little.

Raphael's fingers once more found their way into Jace's hair, playing with it. "You've been doing good – and I mean your recovery. You have worked hard on yourself, on getting better. Focusing on yourself was the right thing to do, I did too when I recovered from the addiction. But you have to... realize when it's okay for you to take what you want. You were working on yourself and you don't _have_ to isolate yourself for the rest of yourself, if you think you're ready and you want more..."

"Lot of words to say 'go get laid'...", muttered Jace amused.

"Not get laid", grunted Raphael, shaking his head fondly. "I mean, if getting laid is what you want, then yes, go and get laid. But what I meant was... whatever it is you need. Whether you seek sex, submission, a relationship, a matebond. You deserve to be happy and not just with yourself. I simply... I know it can be difficult to find the right balance... to judge when you are actually ready to commit to someone else in your life again – in whatever capacity."

Jace blinked a couple of times and tilted his head at that. "I... admit I've kind of been... self-isolating there, because... sex was my coping mechanism and not the best and... maybe... part of me is afraid that if I start seeking sex again, I'll... slip back into unhealthy patterns..."

"Then maybe don't _just_ seek sex?", suggested Raphael softly. "Have you ever even been in a relationship? A real relationship? With... dates, care, love? Because... those are things you deserve."

It made Jace feel strangely warm to hear those words. He turned to lay down once more, closing his eyes to nap some more. Because deserving nice things was one thing, but the nice things he wanted were very much happy with each other. And he wasn't ready for casual flings.

/break\

"If you like them, you should really just... go and tell them, you know."

Jace was startled by his sister's voice next to him. When he turned his head a little, he realized that both Isabelle and her girlfriend Maia were standing behind him, on either side of him. It was once again after a cabinet meeting, it had been a whole month now since he had come to seek comfort from the mated triad. Once again, Raphael and Isabelle had come to pick up their respective mates and Jace was sitting at the head of the table, watching longingly how Meliorn, Raphael and Simon talked with each other, interacted to gently with each other.

"I don't _like_ them", grunted Jace gruffly. "Besides, they're all your exes."

"Yes. Clearly men of impeccable taste, considering _that_ – and the fact that they ended up with each other", offered Isabelle casually. "You and me always had basically the same taste."

"Proof currently present", tagged Maia on with a smirk, wrapping an arm around Isabelle.

"So, what? Because you bagged my ex, you think I could stand a chance with yours?"

"Crazy idea, but... have you considered just... telling them and _asking_? To see?", asked Maia.

Jace growled at her with a glare and before he could say anything, the triad approached him. Meliorn was the first one to rest a hand on Jace's shoulder, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Are the bad women cornering you again?", asked Simon teasingly.

"We're just discussing... taste", offered Isabelle teasingly. "You know, how my exes clearly have impeccable taste considering you guys ended up together. And how my wonderful girlfriend is proof that Jace also has impeccable taste. It's so funny how our tastes overlap, you know."

"They do?", asked Simon confused. "I mean, Maia, sure, but..."

Jace rolled his eyes hard as he turned away. "So you three are attractive and I'm aware of that! That's her point and she feels like she's smart about this."

Meliorn made a curious noise at that and turned to look at Raphael, exchanging a couple of meaningful looks, before he turned toward Jace with a knowing smile. "Is that why you have been so... awkward about things? About seeking comfort with us? Because you... seek more?"

"I think that's our cue to bow out, babe", whispered Maia, tugging on Isabelle's hand.

"Wait. What?", asked Simon confused, looking from Raphael and Meliorn over to Jace.

"Do you like us, Jace?", asked Raphael, reaching a hand out to trace Jace's face.

He gently but firmly tilted Jace's face up to look at the three standing alphas. Jace swallowed hard as he looked up at Raphael, the alpha just... smiling at him. Not teasingly. Happily. Strange.

"...Maybe", muttered Jace after a moment. "I guess."

"O—Oh. Oh. You weren't all avoid-y about the cuddles because you don't like me, but because you _do_ like me", grunted Simon as it finally fully sank in. " _Huh_. Okay. Cool, cool, cool."

"You're endearing", hummed Meliorn amused as he kissed Simon, before turning toward Jace. "And so are you. Is that why you became alpha-starved in the first place? You weren't seeking other alphas out because... you... liked us? Come here, Jace."

Meliorn, one arm around Simon, opened his other for Jace in invitation. It took the blonde a bit to actually react to the invitation and reluctantly get up to walk over. As soon as he was within reach, Meliorn wrapped his arm around Jace's waist to pull him close. Simon next to him turned curiously to stare into Jace's eyes, now that they were so close. Raphael approached them and came to stand opposite Meliorn, also laying his arms around Simon and Jace.

"Do you want to be ours?", whispered Raphael as he leaned closer into Jace.

Jace keened, baring his neck for the alpha. "Yes. By the Angel, _yes_."

"Good", whispered Meliorn into his other ear, grinning to himself.

"Ye—es. Very good!", exclaimed Simon excitedly, wrapping his own arms around Jace's midsection and pulling him closer against his own chest. "Urgh, I wanted to kiss you for _so long_. Can I?"

"...Yes", whispered Jace softly, staring at Simon's lips.

Simon was smiling broadly as he leaned in to kiss Jace softly. As soon as they parted, Meliorn grasped Jace's chin to tilt his head toward him. Jace eagerly leaned in for a kiss.

"We have been thinking about you", whispered Raphael while Meliorn kissed the blonde. "But we didn't want to push, in case you're not yet... ready, after all you've been through."

"I... don't know if I'm ready", admitted Jace after a moment. "But I _want_ to."

"That's enough", assured Meliorn gently. "We can see, together. When Raphael and I got together, he wasn't sure yet either, after the addiction, but we were there for each other. Let us be there for you. We don't expect you to be all ready just yet, all better. But we want to be there for you, to help you in whatever capacity we can."

Jace's eyelids fluttered shut and he leaned more into the embrace of his alphas.

/break\

Jace smiled to himself as he knelt on their bed in Hotel Dumort. Meliorn was on his knees too, in front of Jace, his lips around the blonde's cock, slowly, teasingly, sucking him off, while Simon was behind Jace, hands on the omega's hips and cock buried deep inside of him. His alphas were giving him _everything_ he wanted, everything he could need. He gasped softly as Simon and Meliorn hit just the right spots at the right time. Raphael hummed, pleased by the sounds Jace made. He sat in the corner, on his armchair, watching his three lovers with intense eyes. Moaning loudly, Jace thrust forward, into Meliorn's mouth, coming hard. As his muscles contorted around Simon at his orgasm, the vampire also came, knotting Jace and tying them together.

"Gorgeous", whispered Raphael pleased as he approached his mates. "So beautiful."

Meliorn pulled off Jace and licked his lips, before helping Raphael in easing Jace and Simon down onto the bed. Raphael laid down behind Simon, gently kissing his shoulder, while Meliorn laid down in front of Jace, pulling the omega a little closer and kissing his forehead.

"I love this bed", sighed Jace contently. "It's large, comfortable, and it contains you guys."

Simon laughed at that, nuzzling into Jace's neck, nosing the golden hair that was put into intricate braids by Meliorn. Now that Jace spent most nights here with them, Meliorn got to braid Jace's hair nearly daily, a thing both of them enjoyed. Raphael hummed soothingly, reaching a hand out to trace his knuckles over Jace's rips. Wrapped up between all three of his alphas, Jace felt himself slipping into peaceful sleep, feeling protected and comfortable with the men he loved.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Figured these would be an interesting combination as an OT4. Turns out I was right ;D


End file.
